A Christmas story
by Leopard Queen
Summary: This is a short Christmas story. Naru, Lin and Madoka come back to Japan for Christmas and for good. Mai and Naru are hiding some thing  or someone  from thier friends. NaruxMai LinxMadoka.


A Christmas story

There was only three days till Christmas and Naru had just got back to Japan with Lin and Madoka with their three year old son Macarius. Madoka had been tormenting him about Mai how he only came back to see her. Naru denied it though.

Naru, Lin, Madoka and Macarius had just got to Tokyo airport and they saw Bou-san, Masako, Ayako and John waiting for them. Naru noticed that Mai wasn't with them. Madoka noticed as well. "Where's Mai?" Madoka asked.

"We don't know. We haven't heard from her in over a year." Bou-san replied, tickling Macarius's belly. Macarius giggled and tried to shoo Bou-san's hand away.

Naru hid his disappointment very well. "How long are you all here for?" Masako asked.

"For good this time." Naru replied silently thanking Masako for changing the subject.

"What did you parents say to that?" Ayako asked. "I'm twenty years old; I can make up my own mind. I want to reopen SPR here again. And I want you all to come back including Mai."

"Okay." Said a voice behind them. They all turned to see a young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. "Oh come on, don't tell me you can't remember me." The woman said, pretending to be hurt.

Madoka ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Mai!" She shouted. Mai laughed and hugged her back. Everyone gasped in shock. This wasn't their Mai. Their Mai was a short sixteen year old. This Mai was tall and just... not Mai.

Mai looked around at them and said, "It's still me you guys." Then they all hugged her. Monk-san nearly choked her to death which caused Ayako to whack him over the head with her purse.

Lin went over to Mai and hugged her as well. He had to admit, he missed her to. He had learned that Mai was only half Japanese. Her mother was Japanese and her father was English. Lin grew fond of Mai and treated her like a little sister.

He remembered when Mai and he and their clients were stuck in a hidden room during a case one time and Lin was injured and Mai cleaned his wounds up because she knew he would feel awaked if one of the clients touched him. "I thought you might feel more comfortable if someone familiar cleaned up your wounds." She whispered when she saw his surprise look. "Thank you."

He also remembered when the apartment building that he and Naru were renting in burnt down in a fire and they lost everything including his computer. Mai came in to work and knocked on his door. "Come in." He replied. Mai came in and placed a laptop on his desk.

"What's this?" He asked. "It's called at Laptop." Mai replied cheekily. She has been working for Naru to long. Lin chuckled at her cheekiness. "Why is it on my desk?" He asked.

"Naru had just told me what happened just before he left to meet the estate agent about the house you two brought. And I had a spare laptop just lying around not being used..."

"Mai-san, this is a bran knew computer." Lin gasped. "It was my mother's. I'm giving it to you because I know you will take good care of it. And you need a laptop for work and other things. If I give it to you I know it will be used." Mai had tears in her eyes.

"I want you to have it. I have my own laptop." Mai was trying so hard not to cry.

Lin stood up and pulled Mai in to his embrace. "Thank you Mai-san, I know it can't be easy to let go of your mother's laptop. And I will take good care of it." Lin said and he let Mai cry on his shirt.

When they pulled apart Mai smiled said that she will go and make some tea. That's when Naru came back demanding tea.

Back to the present Lin pulled back and introduced his son to Mai. Macarius reached out for her. Lin placed him in her arms and Macarius fell asleep straight away. "That's strange he normally doesn't take kindly to strangers, he normally cries and creams his head off." Lin said.

Naru grinned. Mai is a mother. A nineteen year old mother. Three years ago He confessed his feeling to Mai. So every Christmas his he would come back Japan and see Mai. Last Christmas they ended up making love for the first time which resulted in Mai getting pregnant. Their daughter Maggie is a year old. Mai sent him photos of her. His favourite one is of Mai and Maggie. That's why Macarius isn't crying and screaming.

Naru told his parents of course. (He didn't have a choice when his mother found a photo of Maggie. She has blue eyes just like her father and her face sculpture is like her father's as well. And Naru was the father of Maggie. He didn't deny it. He was proud of his little girl.

Naru didn't tell Lin or Madoka or the others about their relationship or Maggie. Neither did Mai. _Hmm where is Maggie?_ Naru asked himself.

"Come on guys let's get your stuff and come back to my place." Mai said. "I'm sorry; I don't have enough room in my car..."

"That's all right; we can get a cab home and meet you at your place in an hour." Lin said. Mia and the others nodded and went their separate ways.

Naru managed to sneak away from the others and meet Mai at her car. He put his luggage in the boot and climbed in to the passenger side. When Mai parked the car in the garage of her house Naru leaned in and kissed her passionately. Mai returned the kiss. "I missed you so much." He murmured against her mouth. "I missed you to." Mai replied.

When they pulled apart Mai said when she caught her breath, "Maggie is inside with my neighbour."

Naru unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car and raced to the door and went in. Mai laughed and followed him.

The neighbour met up with her and said, "Call me if you need anything." "I will and thank you." The neighbour was an elderly woman who had grandchildren herself. So Mai trusted her. Her name was Maeko but everyone calls her Mae.

Naru came back in to the kitchen with Maggie in his arms. "She's nice." He said. Mai nodded with a smile. "Why don't you go and unpack while I get some food ready." Naru nodded and went in the bedroom.

Naru found that Mai had made some space in her closet and her dressing table for him. It didn't take him long to unpack. Since he rushed so he can play with Maggie until their friends get here.

Their friends got here early and Naru hid in Maggie's room while Mai told everyone. "YOU'RE WHAT?" Madoka, Ayako and Monk-san screamed at the same time. It made Maggie cry. And that made Naru angry.

He picked her up and stormed out in to the lounge room. "Keep it down. You just woke my daughter up." Naru growled.

Everyone's eyes widened with shock. "This is why I never contacted you last year. I was pregnant."

"How old is she?" John asked.

"She is a year old. Her name is Maggie." Naru replied.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Madoka asked.

"Do your parent's know?" Lin asked.

"You all would have gone crazy. And you wouldn't let me get a word out all year last year. And yes my parents do know and they will be here on Christmas Eve. I wanted to spend time with Mai and Maggie before they get here."

Madoka held out her arms and Naru placed his daughter in the awaiting arms. Madoka sat back down next to Lin and they both gazed at the little girl in wonder.

Lin looked at Mai and Naru, "she is beautiful." He said "She is adorable." Madoka said as she placed Maggie in Ayako's arms.

Everyone got to hold the baby girl and Naru took her back. "What's her full name?" Masako asked.

"Maggie Marie Davis." Mai said.

"Oh Gene warned me that Maggie will have Naru's powers and my powers as well. He wants you to help her when she gets older. Lin can you help her?" Mai asked.

Lin nodded. "We also want you to be her godfather." Naru added.

Lin was honoured. He nodded eagerly. "Madoka, we want you to be her godmother." Mai said.

Madoka nearly squealed in delight.

Christmas Eve came before Naru knew it. The alarm went off at seven o'clock. Naru got up quietly so he didn't wake Mai up. He showered and dressed and left for the airport.

There he waited for his parents. He sat at a cafe with a cup of coffee reading the newspaper. Then he heard, "Noll!" His mother screamed out. He winced and looked up to see his mother rushing over to him. His father was walking towards him in a slower pace.

"Hello mother, father." Naru choked out. His mother was going to choke him to death. "Luella, let him go. It has only been three days. I'm more interested in his girlfriend and daughter." Martin said as he shook his son's hand in greeting.

"All in good time father, I thought that we could go and have breakfast first." Naru said. Luella squealed in delight at the thought of having breakfast with her husband and son.

They ate and on the way home Naru called Mai to let her know that they were on their way.

Mai washed Maggie and dressed her in a little red dress and red shoes and a bow in her hair. Then Mai heard a key in the lock. Mai gasped and whispered to Maggie, "Daddy's home." Maggie giggled.

"Mai." Naru said as he led his parents in to the lounge room. Mai put Maggie in her cot and went in to the lounge room.

"Hello my name is Mai Taniyama. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Martin and Luella were instantly taken with her. They introduced themselves to her and Naru went to get Maggie. He came out with her and placed her in Luella's arms.

"Oh Naru, she is adorable" Luella said as Maggie opened her eyes and stared at her grandmother and smiled.

Martin smiled and placed his index finger in Maggie's hand she closed her hand.

"Mother, do you mind watching Maggie tonight while Mai and I go out to dinner?" Naru asked.

"Of course honey, that will give me and your father some time with Maggie."

Later Lin and Madoka came back over and they talked about cases and children. Mainly Maggie and Macarius.

That night Naru took Mai to dinner than to the park where they confessed their feelings. He knelt down on to his knees and said, "Mai, you are the sunshine in my life. You taught me to laugh and to cry. You taught me to be human. You gave me a beautiful daughter. I love you so much. Will you marry me?" Naru opened the small box that he pulled out of his pocket. Mai gasped at the ring. It was a beautiful ring it had a blue stone in the centre and two white diamonds on either side of the blue diamond.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. A million times yes." Mai pulled him to her and kissed him. After a long time Naru pulled away and asked, "Do you want the ring?"

"I want you more." Mai replied huskily. Naru laughed and placed the ring on her finger and went back to her mouth.

After a long time Mai and Naru returned home and Maggie was asleep in Martin's arms and Martin watching TV (a documentary) and Luella was reading a book.

"Welcome home. Did you have a good time?" Luella asked as she saw them. Mai smiled and held out her left hand and Luella squealed. "You proposed to her. Oh Ollie, I'm so happy for you and Mai."

Martin shook his son's hand and gave Mai a hug. "Oh there is one more thing. Maggie has my abilities as well as Mai's so Lin is going to help her and he is Maggie's godfather and Madoka is Maggie's godmother."

"I will want a report on my granddaughter." Martin said clutching Maggie closer to his chest. Luella was on the phone to Madoka.

"Madoka, he proposed. He proposed. Oliver proposed to Mai!" Luella almost screamed in to the phone.

Mai and Naru could hear Madoka scream from the other end. Mai groaned and said to Luella, "can you put her on speaker, please?"

Luella pressed the speaker button and Mai said, "It is Naru's and my wedding. We want to do things our way. If you change the plans Naru and I will elope do you understand"

"Yes." Madoka and Luella said at the same time. Naru grinned. _That's my Mai _He thought.

"That also goes for Ayako as well. Now Naru and I are open for suggestions but don't be offended if we turned them down. Also we want a small wedding."

Naru wanted a small wedding. He would be quiet happy to elope with Mai. Lin and John could be their witnesses.

Mai also wants a small wedding.

Soon everyone was asleep.

The next day Luella, Mai, Ayako and Masako were in the kitchen getting the Christmas lunch ready while the boys were playing with Macarius and Maggie.

In the kitchen Luella and Ayako were making plans for the wedding. But Mai stopped them. "Look put ideas on a piece of paper but it can be only one page each."

Luella and Ayako sighed in defeat.

"Your girl knows what she wants." Yasu said.

"She wants it she gets it." Naru said with a proud smile and went back to his daughter.

"Okay, lunch in the stove and cooking it's time for presents." Mai said as the ladies came in to the lounge room. They went to their partners.

The presents were opened and everyone loved their gifts especially Maggie and Macarius.

Mai and Naru watched their friends and family with smiles on their faces. Then they looked at each other and smiled. Naru leaned down and kissed her hard and passionately in front of everyone. But he didn't care.

This was the best Christmas ever. He was with Mai, Maggie, Lin, Madoka, Macarius, and His parents, Monk-san, Ayako, John, Yasu and Masako.

Mai and Naru finally pulled apart from each other and said to each other and everyone else in the room.

"Merry Christmas."

Mai and Naru were married in February and were expecting their son in November. He was named Johan. Johan Noll Davis.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS. AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.**_

_**I'm sorry it isn't the sequel of Fifteen year old girl. I am going to write a sequel. But I don't know when I will start.**_

_**Until then I hope you enjoyed this one shot.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**And have a wonderful Christmas.**_

_**Until next time.**_


End file.
